Talk:"Watch Yourself!"
Is this skill really called "Watch yourself!" with a lower-case Y? :o LordBiro/Talk 04:39, 5 Jun 2005 (EST) Yes, all of the "Something yelled!" type skills use sentence capitalization. Why does it say category: Shout when I cant see anything in the code? Blindness on me?? --Xeeron 05:39, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :See Template:Skill New, the the "type" var. auto-categorises when you fill it out --Skuld‡ 05:51, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- This was previously not in the Warrior - Tactics Skills page. Added it there now. Observation Read the description of "Watch Yourself!". It says nothing about the user receiving the armor bonus. Has this been tested at all. I was using it in my Titan farming build and I did not see any difference at all. Chain Lightning was still doing around 30 and Shard Storm were stil doing around 20. Edit: This was with 15k Platemail Armor(85 AR), Ascalon Helm(80 AR), Dolyak Signet at +34 armor and Elemental Resistance which is +40 vs. Elemental Damage --Gares Redstorm 23:54, 13 March 2006 (CST) :That would be funny :p One of the most used farming skills and no-ones noticed/tested 00:03, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::The description is fairly clear. I don't play a warrior (ever- my only one was deleted when it was level 4), but I would be surprised if this skill affected the shouter. Shandy 00:06, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, it definately does something for the user. :::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself.jpg :::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself2.jpg :::-Evil_Greven 00:10, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::I guess it's another poorly worded skill, then? Shandy 00:32, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::Yep. Another one of those. Incidently, Dolyak Signet (+34), "Watch Yourself!", Defy Pain, and Dryder's Defenses (48 armor, though Elemental Resistance would be longer duration and 40 armor), Wyvern Armor (85), Ascalon Boots (-2 dmg) and a 16 armor shield make Lightning Orb feel like a kitty scratch: :::::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/watch_yourself3.jpg :::::-Evil_Greven 00:37, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Which is why Necromancers are now the new fad. Their armor-ignoring damage is ridiculous. It makes a Warrior seem like a kitty too. I think some balance is needed. --Karlos 05:08, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::::How fast do elementalists cut through cloth users when no one's around to interrupt them, though? Given that most of your targets aren't wearing warrior armor and using half their skill bar to boost their AL, I wouldn't say elementalists are gimped. --130.58 06:01, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::Indeed, 'invincible' warriors have existed for ages, but they're absolutely useless in PvP. Nobody is going to attack a W/Mo during the fight, so we just leave him 'til the end and then elminate him slowly. Shandy 22:07, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::They are gimped. Two words: Prot Spirit. It's a killer of nukage and spikage. Unstoppable too. The only way is to be able to put Well of the Profane on before the spike/nuke. Only way around Prot Spirit? Degen. Something eles are very poor at causing while mesmers, necros even rangers and warriors are much better at it. --Karlos 22:15, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::An air spiker is still useful in PvP. Enchant removal is neccessary, but it's always going to be neccessary. Shandy 22:20, 23 March 2006 (CST)